characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto
Max Eisenhardt, formerly Erik Magnus Lehnsherr or more commonly known as Magneto, is a villain from Marvel Comics. He made his debut in X-Men #1 in 1963. Background At a young age Max Eisenhardt was born after the events of World War One. He was raised in a middle class German but unfortunately his family was Jewish. This would mean that Max and his family would be in the Auschwitz concentration camp during the events of World War Two, separated from his loving family. However, Max somehow had his mutant powers manifested and would be spared the fate of his family and fellow Jews that were suffering as he remained in Auschwitz to be made into a Sonderkommando. Max Eisenhardt would successfully escape the horrors of Auschwitz and would encounter a new form of prejudice as a mutant. After the days of escaping Auschwitz, Max met Charles Xavier and became friends. However, despite being friends they both aren't really the same as Charles is optimistic while Max was traumatised of the days in the Holocaust, which shaped his beliefs and thought that mutantkind should not tolerate humanity and shall prove that mutantkind is indeed more superior. Powers & Abilities *'Magnetic Manipulation:' Due to the activation of his mutant genes, Magneto is capable of manipulating magnetic fields of all kinds for a variety of effects. **'Force-Field Projection:' Magneto can create powerful magnetic fields that act as physical objects. These fields can be used as a shield around Magneto to protect him from harm, trap opponents, or lift objects that can be thrown as projectiles. He can even use a field for space travel, trapping air inside the field that Max can breathe whilst in the vacuum of space. **'Magnetic Flight:' By interlacing magnetic lines around him, Magneto is capable of flying. **'Magnetic Sight:' By concentrating, Magneto can see the electromagnetic fields of objects around him. **'Magnetic Armour: '''Magneto can reinforce his armour's metallic fibre with the magnetic fields. **'Magnetic Rays: Possesses the ability to shoot devastation rays and electromagnetic pulses, allowing him to destroy both metallic and even non-metallic objects. **'Gravity Reduction: '''Because Magneto has control over the forces of magnetism and electromagnetism, Magneto can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of Earth's own magnetic field if he wishes to. **'Organic Iron Manipulation: 'Magneto has total control over traces of iron with organic matter. With it, he can manipulate and control the iron-enriched blood flow's to one's brain to induce very limited effects. Magneto can extract the adamantium of out Wolverine's bones. **'Metal & Matter Manipulation: 'Magneto can control metal at an atomic level also non-metallic objects via metal core to make it take different forms. Magneto is capable of creating a powerful electromagnetic fields that can manipulate or move nonmetallic objects such as levitating. **'Geomagnetic Link: 'Magneto can meditate tactile perception to Earth's electromagnetic field with his x-genes. He knows instinctively all that happens to it. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: 'One of Magneto's more stronger abilities. Despite the fact that magnetism is his main ability, he is capable of manipulating any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum. He is able to use infrared radiation to increase intense heat, absorb or shoot forms of electromagnetic radiation or energy, bending light to become invisible. Magneto can project gamma rays, x-rays, visible light, ultraviolet light and even radiowaves to any extent. However Magneto doesn't really use it that much as it tires him a lot so he mainly sticks with his magnetic powers. ***'Electrokenisis: 'Along with his electromagnetic spectrum manipulation, he is able to create and shoot bolts of electricity. He can absorb bolts of lightning and project an electric aura around himself to shock enemies. ***'Wormhole Creation: 'Magneto can somehow create wormholes. He is able to produce wormholes between two points in space & time in order to traverse the most impassible distances most instantily. *'Incredible Intellect: 'With his intelligence, Magneto is a mastermind. He created space stations, space crafts, magnetically-powered aircraft, complex underground machine, magnetically-powered generators, machines that can nullify mutant powers within a radius of several miles etc,. He has created artificial humans and manipulated the genetic structure of clones during their development. He has discovered particle physics that is capable enough to revolutionise the science field. Equipment *'Helmet: To protect himself from his rival Professor X's powers, Magneto dons a helmet that completely blocks out any telepathic power used on his mind. *'Armour: '''Created with his magnetic powers, the armour has metallic fibre that allows him to reinforce it, making it very durable to damage. Feats Strength *Ripped all of the adamantium out of Wolverine with his magnetic abilities. *Gravity Rays can harm Storm, an Omega-Alpha Level mutant. *Can lift an entire mountain range with his organic matter manipulation. *Easily lift submarines and ships out of sea with ease. *Transports a decommissioned U.S. Navy vessel from San Diego to San Francisco and tosses it at Juggernaut. *Pulled a satellite out of orbit. *Traded blows with Colossus, who can rag doll Sentinels. *Able to create earthquakes and volcanoes in a city far from his location. *Lifted a 170 ton tower and dropped it at Iron Man. *Levitated a masisve island via manipulating the iron ore. *Pulled a giant metallic bullet which was light years away from Earth travelling at lightspeeds. *Managed to open up Earth. *Can manipulate a planet's entire magnetic field. Speed *Fast enough to block photon-level attacks. *Managed to react Northstar, whose mutant ability is producing photons & manipulating light. Durability *Shields can survive nuclear explosions. *Took blows from Colossus. *Survived getting thrown through a building. *Can create shields that can withstand blows from Thor and She-Hulk. *Tanked blows from a Captain Universe Infused Spiderman. *Took a fully-powered optic blasts from Cyclops, which can slice through adamantium. *Endured having his life force drained by a Psychic Vampire. *Took 100 knot winds with no damage. *Survived a beatdown from Jean Grey while exhausted. Skill *An Alpha-Level mutant. *Turned an entire island into the first mutant nation on Earth, ruling it in the process. *Consistently holds his own against entire teams of the X-Men. *Created his suit of armor with magnetokinesis. *Can manipulate metallic objects from light years away. *Held his own against the Avengers. Weaknesses *'Non-Metals: If someone has a weapon made out of a non-metal, Magneto will have trouble directly stopping said weapon. *'''Arrogance. *'Armour: '''Though can be solved by reinforcing the metal fibres in his armour with his magnetic powers to make it even tougher, the same cannot be said on how extremely light the armour is and how its rarely depicted as something that would protect him. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation can tire him out.' *'Wooden Guns''' Fun Facts Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Telekinetics Category:Human Mutates Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:German Characters Category:Completed Profiles